vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Kol
This is the briefly seen relationship between Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson. They are referred to as "Kennett" by fans who wish to see the two paired together romantically. Season Three In All My Children, when Bonnie and her mother, Abby, were helping Esther in her ritual to kill the Originals, Bonnie briefly saw Kol and his brothers approaching to stop the spell, fleeing into the witch house with Abby. Season Four In After School Special, after Bonnie had been visiting her mentor, Atticus Shane, she left his office and walked down the hall, passing Kol as she did. She glanced at the Original curiously while he simply returned her gaze with a smile. She turned the corner to realize that she'd seen him before, finally recognizing who he was, rushing back to Shane's office. However, Shane had already been taken by Kol who knew that Shane knew the location of the supposed cure for vampirism. Kol tortured Shane for information and Bonnie knew how grave of danger her mentor was in, casting a spell that would protect him. This came in handy when Kol impaled Shane, hoping to murder him after discovering he was trying to awaken the immortal, Silas. Her spell protected Shane, allowing him to live despite being stabbed through the chest with a metal pipe so Bonnie effectively stopped Kol from succeeding with his own plans. In A View To A Kill, Kol ambushed Bonnie at the school, desperate to stop her and her friends' search for the cure. He grabbed her by the throat, shoving her against a locker, telling her that they wouldn't be able to get to the cure if she was too dead to find it. Showing her his fangs, he tried to kill her but Bonnie, despite extreme fear and surprise at the sudden attack, defended herself with her newly learned expression magic. Her magic hurt Kol, sending him crumbling to his knees and letting out shouts of agony. However, she began to lose control of the dangerous magic and ran, scared not only by Kol but of her own growing abilities, leaving Kol in a heap on the floor. Kol continued his attempts to stop their hunt for the cure, being led into a trap by the Gilberts, who allowed him into their home. The plan was to have Bonnie immobilize him with her expression long enough for Jeremy to stake him. However, due to interference by her parents, Bonnie couldn't get there but after a violent struggle, Kol was killed by Jeremy with the white oak stake. Bonnie arrived only minutes later, stopping Kol's brother Klaus from murdering Elena and Jeremy in revenge, trapping him in the home with Kol's charred body. Gallery KolBonnieBTS.png|Kol and Bonnie Behind the Scenes KolBonnie.png KolBonnieAttack4.png Kol Bonnie.png tumblr_mgsuvd6uLw1rwxiugo1_500.gif KolBonnieAttack.png Trivia *There is a large section of fans who romantically paired the two together, referring to this pairing as "Kennett". However, Julie Plec publicly stated that they would never be romantically involved despite some fans' desires, stating that Bonnie was too good for a murderous vampire like Kol. *They had no on-screen interaction in Season Three. *The actors who portray them, Kat Graham (Bonnie) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) are close friends. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship